


远走高飞

by Clairejustsayes



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clairejustsayes/pseuds/Clairejustsayes
Summary: 火后见真情，也有一定的可能性是真爱。





	远走高飞

**Author's Note:**

> 普通人设定，一段时间之前写的了。  
> 这一切都从未发生过，一切都是假的。

着火了。

 

我面对着今天才入住的酒店一点点被大火侵蚀，内心毫无波动。

 

七分钟前我还躺在自己的房间里，因为熬夜看了部催人泪下的剧情片而感到胃疼，继而缩成一团。

 

大约不过两三秒，Carlos开始拍我房间的窗户玻璃，玻璃隔音效果好到我刚打开窗户就被他的嗓门吓得直直退了一步，接着他拎着我的衣领，像是抓小鸡似地把我拽出了窗。

 

着火了。他说。

 

我的大脑发懵。

 

所以现在的我没有钱没有护照没有合适的衣服，脚上甚至没有一双鞋，站在尚寒的春风里，心如死灰。

 

Carlos从他的大包里翻找出一双凉鞋，递给我。我接过来，脸色依然不好看，他拍拍我的脑袋，说别丧了。

 

我说，看你这包里整整齐齐，我有一个大胆的想法。

 

Carlos以沉默作答。

 

于是我们俩隔着条街看着来来往往的消防员和陆陆续续跑出来的住客，火色映照在我们的脸上，很有电影画面感。

 

后来我发现我才是看热闹的那个，两分钟后Carlos接了个电话说他找到了一个住处，留给我一个让我好好活下去的眼神，把我一个人落在罗马某条不知名的大街上自生自灭。

 

我向他致礼，说等你回到西班牙就说我是被火烧死的好了，这样我们俩的良心都能过得去。

 

接着我不得不开始思考今晚该怎么活下去。

 

不过没过多久，我的身边多出来一个看热闹的人，我斜视他，他比我高了一个头，脚上穿着凉鞋，身上穿着休闲的衣服，满脸都写着淡定，和我一模一样。

 

但现在我不是看热闹的那个了，他才是。

 

根据陌生人的自我介绍，他是住在不远处的，听说着火了，过来看看，顺便拍个照，也许发个推什么的。

 

我不抱希望地问道：那你介意捡个身无分文手无寸铁无家可归的异乡人回去吗？

 

他仔细地打量了我一眼，诚实的我并不害怕他的目光。三秒后，我得到他一声轻笑，不掺任何的杂质，甚至有点友好，他同我说，好呀，那我们回家吧。

 

这个流程走得诡异。

 

于是我补了个问题：你的口音不像本国人。

 

对方给我莞尔一笑，说，我确实不是，我是俄国人，以前在西班牙待过。

 

而且你还在罗马有套房。我严肃地指出。

 

他点点头，没有敷衍我的样子，也十分严肃地告诉我：说出来你可能不信，是一个朋友送给我的，让我随便住。

 

我也点点头，深觉Carlos真的应该好好学习如何做个称职的朋友。

 

我跟着他走了，他在警方那个小簿子上留下他的地址和电话，好方便以后找到我。临走前我瞅了一眼我爬出来的那个窗户，估摸着大火或许没烧进我的房里。

 

某位好心人诚不欺我，真的走几步就到了他家。

 

我报上全名，简短的自我介绍，试图缓解空气里一股奇怪的氛围。

 

Marat Safin，他拉开冰箱门，橘黄色的灯光照亮了他的脸，我总算看了个真切，接着他抬头，问我要不要喝点什么。

 

你有什么？

 

啤酒。

 

那就算了吧，我摆摆手，隐约胃疼。

 

他不负众望地表演了一段单手开啤酒，坐在沙发上，并且邀请我也坐下。我大概表现得像第一次参加篝火晚会的小学生，整个人缩着。

 

对天发誓，第一，我冷；第二，真有点胃疼。

 

他倒也没少折腾，喝了没两口，进了里卧，估计是捯饬了两三下，喊我睡觉。

 

着火前，我一个人坐拥双人床。着火后，我跟一个认识了不到一个小时的人共享一张床。唯一一套穿在身上的睡衣和借来的凉鞋暂下不表，碰上Carlos这等好友，我也足够凄惨。

 

罗马假日彻底泡汤，我算算Carlos那大包里或许还有几张卡，还够我们俩回国。要是他装备齐全，偏偏身无长物，我估摸着假日就要变成加班日了。

 

第二天早上我是被他摇醒的，一瞬间觉得自己像包身工，雇主喊我起床搬砖了。但是我还是个起床气极大的主，整张脸绷着，感觉又要睡死过去。

 

过了好一会儿，我才缓过来，一边拉着脸一边问怎么了。

 

他给我递过来一杯牛奶，一份三明治。

 

好的，为了一顿早餐吵醒我。我保持假笑，假装自己一点也不生气。

 

新闻出来了，他看似无意地聊起天来，昨晚死了三个人。

 

哦，我记起那场大火了。差点忘记我还寄人篱下，除了名字之外还尚未知根知底，只勉强过活了一个晚上。

 

他看上去还想说点什么，电话响了，给我的。不是Carlos打来的，而是警察，他们说是清理好了现场，我有部分财物算是逃过一劫。

 

他看着我，似乎想从我的表情里读出点什么。我不知道他看出了些什么，但是他慢慢地笑了起来，一个慢动作。

 

你打算穿着睡衣过去吗？他问我。

 

我说，我昨晚跟你回来的时候，我也是这么问自己的。但是显然现实让我没得选。

 

我陪你去，他说。

 

七拐八拐到了警察局，感谢一时懒惰没有整理行李箱的我，感谢金刚不坏的行李箱，显然我需要的东西都在里面。认领时签了个名字，他若有所思，刚出门，他才开口：原来你真的叫这个名字啊。

 

我悄悄翻个白眼，当然不能给他看见：那你觉得呢？

 

他突然停下脚步，喊我的名字：Juan。

 

我也停下，觉得奇怪。

 

他不解释分毫，只是笑。走近两步，接过我的行李箱，对我说：那好吧，Juan，我们回家吧。

 

我本想是来罗马过个悠闲自在的假日，虽然一场大火不期而至，但是不管怎么说，假期总不能浪费啊。更不要说我现在捡了个免费的住处和免费的导游。

 

那天是周三，我拐着弯问他为什么不去上班，他耸耸肩说他基本上无事可做，大多数时候都挺无聊的。

 

那你靠什么谋生？

 

还记得我那个朋友吗？

 

我点点头，随后恍然大悟，脱口而出：你这不就是被人给包养了吗？

 

他撇撇嘴，似乎对我的一针见血很不满。我假装什么事都没有发生过，喝着我的咖啡。

 

春风和煦，阳光明媚，真的是好时光。我偷瞟一眼他，确认他没有生气，反而像他说的那样悠闲自在，左手撑着下巴望向窗外，除了偶尔眨几下眼睛，几乎就和雕塑差不多了。

 

随后，他突然转过头来看着我：我们去看电影？

 

黑漆漆的地方从来不是我的最爱，除了电影院和鬼屋。

 

我怀疑他带我去看了部文艺片，又或者是部烂片。我全程在冷气的笼罩下与瞌睡虫作着斗争，真是难为我了。不过想想掏钱的是另一位，我还是难以发难。

 

回去的时候，斜阳已经矮了，把我和他的影子拉得好长。

 

我直走，他拉过我，跟我说等等，他要去趟超市。转过身，松开手，一切都很自然。

 

他抱着两大盒牛奶，还有些薯片饼干之类的零食，刷了卡，付账的时候他转过身，示意我靠近些，我不明所以地蹭过去，他小声在我耳边说：那部电影真烂。

 

我们俩一起笑开来。

 

晚饭是意大利面，味道还不错，我正想夸上几句，一眼看见了速食产品的包装袋在厨房的垃圾袋里以一种缓慢的速度舒展开。

 

我闭了嘴。

 

分享床褥这件事没有那么怪了，我就当住了个青年旅社，只是这家生意不好，只有我和店主两个人而已。我们俩窝在各自的被子里，他说他小时候碰见的讨厌鬼，我说我小时候恨透了的动漫人物。

 

在比幼稚环节时，我确信他是给我展示了一下他一直带在脖子上的链子，我凑近些看，看到了一个圆环，或者更准确的说，戒指。

 

心下一窒，才听到他有些骄傲的语气：我以前做了好久家务才攒到零花钱买的，魔戒呢。

 

我打个哈欠，说好吧你赢啦你这个幼稚鬼。

 

他的语气又平缓下来，右手自然地拉拉我的被子，接着拍了下我的脑袋，说：晚安。

 

晚安。我看着他的眼睛，在黑夜里是如此灼目，那你会像他们一样长生不老吗？

 

他眨了下眼睛：我还能隐身。

 

真幼稚。我嗤笑一声，翻了个身，闭上眼睛，满怀希望。

 

一觉睡醒到天亮，熟悉的牛奶和三明治摆在餐桌上。我确定昨晚睡在我旁边的哥们已经出门去了，略感欣慰。

 

我窝在沙发里随意调换电视频道，Léon和Stansfield同归于尽的时候，门被打开了，他走了进来，笑了下，当是打招呼。他的身后跟着个年纪稍大些的男人，看见我的时候几不可见地皱了下眉。

 

我听见小声的争论，刻意压低音调，在客厅的某个角落里噼里啪啦。

 

开门声再度响起时，我走进他们一直待着的地方，两杯咖啡，基本上没有怎么动。我真的希望其中有一杯属于我，但是它已经凉了。

 

我不会多问些什么，只是调侃：你的金主？

 

他勉强笑了一下，接着摇摇头，说不算。

 

那真的太好了，我笑出八颗牙，那样你就不会把我赶出去了。

 

他抬头看我，好像我刚刚说了什么荒诞无比的话。

 

他不喜欢我。我摊开手。

 

于是他轻笑：但我是房主。

 

你的那位朋友借给你住的，我指出。

 

这下他不说话了。

 

我出了门，一个人。跟着地图瞎走，走到广场就随便拍几张照，走到餐厅就看看有什么美食，正巧顺着西班牙大台阶向上走的时候，我正巧碰见了Carlos。

 

Carlos起初有些没有反应过来，不过两秒之后我就被迫参与到一个只有一方表现出无比热情的拥抱之中。

 

Carlos问了问我的近况，我大概描述了一下。他也告诉我他刚刚从警察局回来，正打算去他现在的住处打包行李，准备回去。

 

说到回家时，他看了我一眼，我颔首，跟他说那我们一起回去吧。

 

回去和回家这个词还是差得太多了。我如此想到，但是什么也没有说。Carlos临走前拍了拍我的胳膊，说有什么事儿就电话联系吧，一旦他买好票就会打电话给我。

 

我打包了一份披萨回去见Marat，跟他说我有个好消息，他甩给我一个疑惑的目光，我随后宣布我要回家了，我也不用担心你的金主不喜欢我了。

 

他愣住了，就像当时从着火的酒店里逃出来的我。

 

我以为你会多待几天，他说，我还打算明天带你去……

 

我冲他摇摇食指，接着撒谎：我请假出来的，马上就要回去上班了。我不像你，有那么好的朋友。

 

他默不作声，我也没必要再开口。

 

二十分钟后我整理好行装坐在行李箱上给Carlos打电话，Carlos在电话那头惊讶于我的速度之快，一时之间无言以对。

 

三个半个小时之后，我就要离开这个我压根就不熟悉的地方。

 

Marat说送送我，我说不必。他执拗地坚持，我略做妥协，让他开车送我到门口就好，站台就不必进了。

 

交换了一下电话，他试着拨打了一下，听见我身上的铃声才略微表现出满意。

 

我会给你打电话的，他说，我们还会再见的。

 

我说好啊，你要是来西班牙，就住我家，我一定不会亏待你的。

 

他笑了，却又慢慢收起笑容，气氛变得有点严肃。

 

Juan，他看着我的眼睛，我觉得我喜欢你。

 

不知道算不算在我意料之中，我只略微失神，很快又恢复到原先轻松自然的状态去。

 

我问他喜欢我什么。

 

“金发。”  
“染的。”

“气质。”  
“装的。”

“个子和我正匹配。”  
“我还会长的。”

 

他哑言，我乘胜追击，告诉他，跟我没有好结果，你还是和你的金主一起吧。

 

我疑心他后悔提出要送我一程，在我表现得丝毫没有一点春心萌动的痕迹的情况下，他一路上只肯贡献出寥寥几语。

 

这不是我想要的结果。

 

但我知道这是对他来说最好的结果。

 

我们俩互相告别，我给他行个大礼，贴面礼做了个齐全，没有半点敷衍，权当最后一面，宛如罗马假日最后一幕。

 

他把行李箱递给我的时候，确实是握住了我的手，那是不属于我的温暖。我抬眼，想要问他为什么，他摇摇头，示意我不要说话。诡异的画面，但我照做。

 

五分钟后我和Carlos一起进了站，如愿找到了座位，Carlos问我这趟是否愉快，我给他一个你居然还敢问的眼神，他自讨无趣，干脆开始打游戏。我看着窗外，等着这列车启动。

 

手机开始震动，一次跟着一次。不是电话，是短信，来自Marat。

 

「对不起，原谅我。」

 

莫名其妙的短信，但简洁有力。

 

几秒之后又是一条：「我给意大利人卖“货”，他们给我提供住处与钱。」

 

我握紧手机，好像握住了他的手。

 

「你介意我和你同住吗？可能每个月我都会“出差”，一个星期左右，但我们还有两个星期可以在一起。」

 

「我喜欢和你在一起。」

 

「或者你可以把“我喜欢你”之外的字全部忽略掉。」

 

我深呼吸，不停问自己：这是什么把戏？这又是什么剧情走向？

 

「我真希望和你一起离开的那个人是我。」

 

旁边的Carlos沉迷游戏无法自拔，我在心里给他的这句话投了个赞成票。

 

让手机屏幕再度暗下来，我看向窗外缓缓倒退的风景，糊成一块，只留下大概的印象。我告诉自己，我做了最好的选择。

 

再度拿起手机，我给他回复：「再去找个金发的小伙儿吧。」

 

他大概是守着手机，并没有让我等很久，划开屏幕：「你可以把你的头发染成黑色、白色、红色，或者任何你可以想到的颜色。」

 

「或许你只是喜欢表面文静的人。」  
「我也乐意坐在餐桌旁陪你疯狂大笑。」

 

「我不喜欢比我高的人。」  
「那你得学会习惯一个坐轮椅的人了。」

 

最后的答案有点玩脱了，我赶忙告诉他这一切不过是徒劳，我无心插柳，他也不必同我再多说些什么。

 

这番话或许足够明白了，在我到家的这段路上，我再也没读到他的讯息。

 

手机安静了一天半，我当然也没有时时刻刻都在检查是否有新的讯息。当重回工作时，响起的频率多到让人脑袋疼的电话总是有办法让人无可奈何地接受。我把之前发生的一切都抛诸脑后，免得抱有些什么愚蠢的想法。

 

两周后，因为柜台少了个人，我首当其冲，被一群人起着哄，暂时顶到了前台，去处理些金融业务。事情不复杂，只是源源不断，还要不停面对不同的人，应付不同地方的口音，试图从大脑里找到逻辑通顺的说法，服务大众。我爱人人，希望人人也可以爱我。

 

刚过中午的那段时间，排队等着办理业务的人也不是很多了，稀稀拉拉的，大厅没有之前所刻印下的喧闹，几名保安准备换班去休息，我无意瞟了一眼，自己的窗口前还站着三位顾客，而个别窗口前已经没有人了。

 

我清清嗓子，说后面两位不如去其他窗口吧，却只有一位顾客离开，一边走还一边用遗憾的目光看着我，让我觉得有几分尴尬。

 

我忙着手里的活，算是干净利落的完成了，也终于迎来了最后一个顾客，再不吃饭，我大概就要殉职了。

 

顾客递过来一个东西，我下意识接过来，一张卷起来的纸条，我疑惑不解，抬头看他，帽子加墨镜加口罩，遮了个严实。

 

心中警铃大作，我赶紧看纸条，上面写着“不要报警，也不要按任何按钮，请你出来，不然我会开枪”。

 

我起身，小心环顾四周，保安还没有回来，另外五个职工走了两个，去休息室的门虚掩着，里面很安静。我走近，手心冒汗，想着今天是遭了哪门子报应。

 

他低头的动作很熟悉，声音更是，他在我耳边问：两百万够不够？

 

我不知道我怎么还有心情打趣：日元？

 

欧元，他语气平平，好像在等我的意见。

 

我摇摇头，说，还是英镑吧，金条也不是不能接受。

 

我确信他笑了：好，听你的。

 

冰冷的枪管抵上我的太阳穴，他的手臂勒住我的脖子，我被猝不及防地拖出半米来。他说出“抢劫”两个字的时候，我的大脑糊成一片，因为我知道我会和他走，哪怕我不是一个被选中的人质。

 

一场雷厉风行的抢劫，我扮演受害者的角色，也许之后还会是受益者。

 

我问他是什么背叛了我，你是如何知道我愿意和你在一起。他说是你自己，是你自己走了出来，没有报警。

 

我问：假如我只是心生怜悯呢？

 

他拉住我的手，我拎着满满当当的包，在监控盲区换上一辆全新的红色轿车。

 

“那很可惜你现在没得选。”

 

我和他相视一笑。

 

呼啸的风窜入车窗与门框间的缝隙，呼呼作响，和着发动机的轰鸣。

 

我们要去一个很远的地方，也许在那儿可以看到极光。

**Author's Note:**

> 突然觉得某年火灾和某年傍大款（？）事件可以连起来。  
> 一开始真的想写被包养之类的啦，可以说是很喜感了。后来还是放弃了，这个设定才是意料之中吧。  
> 纪念一下突然而来的售后。


End file.
